Version 2006 - Ch 62
<<<< Previous Chapter --- Next Chapter >>> ALVOR'S COVE We entered the System with Alvor's Cove and were hailed immediately." Identify yourself and state your business here." I answered:" This is the Silver Streak and my business is whatever I make it." "Alright you are no Union ship but while you are here and intend to land you are to obey the rules of the Local Lord. "Landing Fee is 1000 Polos, Every Day you are here is a water Tax of 500 Polos. payment is to be made right after landing at the Lords Office. NuGas is 5000 a Bulb, take it or leave it. You accept to this by landing. if you plan to fight or kill someone, a kill license can be obtained at the same office. Should you plan to sell slaves. There is a 5 % Slave tax. Buying is tax free of course." "I had a good mind telling you where to stick those rules but I am in a civil mood and do it this time." Muhammad landed and not far from the Red Dragon. the landing field was crowded with ships. Muhammad raised his helmet." Looks like a regular who is who of crooks and Pirates out there." Shea looked over a printout." Eight registered and wanted Pirate Ships and 16 small vessels I bet came all from SIN 4." Mao said." We should simply blast them all, bomb the entire planet and this Quadrant of space would be clean." " I am tempted to do just that. I have been here before. This place is worse than Sin 4 in many regards, maybe we can get a few before we leave by picking a fight or so, but for now we going to stick to the plan. Har-Hi, Hans and TheOther you're with me. We going to pay the landing fee. Keep your eyes open. I doubt they have forgiven us for the dinner surprise yet." The office was not hard to find, a crowd of beings stood there and was discussing loudly . I recognized Red Dragon and the other Pirates among them. The Crowd parted as I approached. The Dragon turned."Ah the formidable Black Velvet made it out in time as well. I bet the Union would have had a field day with you. Having a live Y'All in your crew and all." I played the uninformed:"Well I guess with the Union violating Free Space there will be war and this place won't be safe either." "it looks like your ship lacks FTL Comm or you didn't listen to the right channels. Sin 4 became a Union Planet, no Free Space was violated. As it looks like a Terran named Fusionbeam or something like that managed to smuggle a delegation of Stick Natives of the Planet and they applied for membership and asking for help." "It won't happen here!" Said a brown robed and hooded man." There are no sentient natives here and the Local Lord sure won't ask for Union membership." I went in and two similar brown robed and hooded men took the polo's. One counted and the hammered a wooden thing on a sheet of paper, leaving a colorful mark. "Here's your landing permit and proof you paid your water tax." Back outside I said to the Red Dragon."I surely don't want to stay here long and support the local economy with my water tax. Are we still on?" "Yes we are still on. Now more than ever, but we need to wait till Captain Meateater had time to fix his drive. Then we go to Akarlon where we get the rest of the supplies and we are on our way. Does that suit you?" "If he can't even make it over a few light years. How does he hope to make it across 25,000?" Red Dragon turned to the Oghar." It is a valid question you know." "I need three days. My engineer will have them patched up good enough for Akarlon and there I buy new Engines. You better be careful Velvet, no one survives long making fun of me." "And I haven't forgotten your conduct aboard my ship, the next time you threaten me will be the last and you won't need engines where you going then." He wanted to say something but did not as TheOther stepped closer. To the Red Dragon I said." I wait three days. No longer." "Three days. Captain Velvet." ________________________________________ Category:Adventures of the Tigershark - Version 2006